New Grounds Broken
by GiGiandElla
Summary: (Part 3 of Undone Family.) Rose revives all the kids who died in the Underground, including Asriel and the now-reformed Chara. We also meet her two best guy friends and two of her awful sisters. (Rated for violence, abuse, and mentions of murder and character death.)


Sol Gravanches -

Gender: Male

Eyes: Golden orange (his mom's were redder orange and his dad's were yellow-ish green)

Skin: Tan

Hair: Dark brown, short

Outfit: black sneakers with white, blue pants, and a dark grey long-sleeved shirt with lighter stripes

Personality: Seems calm most of time, anxious about a lot of things, paranoid about some things, does underage drinking sometimes, regrets past actions

Trait: Empathy

* * *

Braxton Valdere -

Gender: Male

Eyes: Purple (his mom's are pink and his dad's are blue)

Skin: Pale, darker-colored freckles on his face

Hair: Bright brown, short

Outfit: Blue sneakers with white, black pants, and a red long-sleeved shirt with much paler red stripes

Personality: Calm mostly, stoic, feels almost no emotion at all, sometimes smokes cigarettes, wants to be normal

Trait: Tolerance

* * *

Frisk Dreemurr (Original last name is Feniqua) -

Gender: Female

Eyes: Brown (almost always has them closed anime-style)

Skin: Pale (yellow-ish in game)

Hair: Brown, shoulder-length

Outfit: (Most of you probably already know by now)

Personality: (Most of you probably already know by now if you read chapter one of Grouptale or Guidetale)

Trait: Determination

* * *

Chara Dreemur (Original last name is Vonteer) -

Gender: Female

Eyes: Red (a common thing in her real family)

Skin: Pale

Hair: Brown, shoulder-length

Outfit: (Most of you probably already know by now)

Personality: (Most of you probably already know by now if you read chapter one of Grouptale or Guidetale minus the crazy part this time)

Trait: Determination

* * *

Samuel Nicholson (Often called Sam) -

Gender: Male

Eyes: Brown

Skin: Dark

Hair: Dark brown, short

Outfit: Black and white sneakers, dark brown leggings, a light orange long-sleeved shirt with red-orange stripes, a bandanna

Personality: (Most of you probably already know by now if you read chapter one of Grouptale or Guidetale)

Trait: Bravery

* * *

Jessica Laurie (Often called Jesse) -

Gender: Female

Eyes: Light blue

Skin: Pale

Hair: Bleach blonde, half-way down her back

Outfit: Brown boots, grey leggings, a long brown skirt, a brown vest, a dark-ish yellow long-sleeved shirt with darker yellow stripes, a cowboy hat

Personality: (Most of you probably already know by now if you read chapter one of Grouptale or Guidetale)

Trait: Justice

* * *

Oliver Derrick -

Gender: Male

Eyes: Green

Skin: Pale

Hair: Brown, short

Outfit: Grey and lighter grey sneakers, dark brown leggings, a dark green short-sleeved shirt with dark brown stripes, an apron

Personality: (Most of you probably already know by now if you read chapter one of Grouptale or Guidetale)

Trait: Kindness

* * *

Sophina Leonardson (Often called Sophie) -

Gender: Female

Eyes: Green

Skin: Tan

Hair: Brown, shoulder-length

Outfit: White sneakers, grey leggings, a sky blue long-sleeved shirt with aquamarine stripes, a ribbon at the back of her head

Personality: (Most of you probably already know by now if you read chapter one of Grouptale or Guidetale)

Trait: Patience

* * *

Belle Steller -

Gender: Female

Eyes: Dark blue

Skin: Dark

Hair: Dark brown, shoulder-length (she has her hair up in a ponytail, it's rarely ever in a bun)

Outfit: Black flat-heel shoes, a short light blue skirt, white knee socks, a blue long-sleeved shirt with lighter blue stripes, a pink tutu

Personality: (Most of you probably already know by now if you read chapter one of Grouptale or Guidetale)

Trait: Integrity

* * *

Oscar Kingston -

Gender: Male

Eyes: Brown

Skin: Pale

Hair: Brown, short

Outfit: Light and dark grey sneakers, dark grey leggings, a lilac long-sleeved shirt with lavender stripes, a dark violet tie, a pair of glasses he needs

Personality: (Most of you probably already know by now if you read chapter one of Grouptale or Guidetale)

Trait: Perserverence

* * *

Rosalyn Marina (Often called Rose or Rose Marry) -

Gender: Female

Eyes: Light blue

Skin: Pale

Hair: Dark-ish blonde, quarter-way down her legs

Outfit: (Most of you probably already know by now if you read part one)

Personality: Calm mostly, often feels lonely, strong willed unless her friends are in serious trouble, cries behind everyone's backs, lost most of her family

Trait: Forgiveness


End file.
